


Introducing the Allies

by CrystalNavy



Series: Dagor Dagorath [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliances, Attempted Kidnapping, Based on Roleplay, Dagor Dagorath, Gen, Kidnapping, Prophecy, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Morgoth is cunning, and his plans always come to pass, sooner or later. Standing against him are Allies.





	Introducing the Allies

The time of final battle was fast approaching. Three factions had come together in an alliance against Morgoth and his troops. King Thingol lead the Sindar, who had powerful magic of his wife, Melian of the Maiar, and their daughter, Luthien, on their side. Luthien's children and descendants were also a part of this faction. Then there were proud Noldor, the most technologically advanced of all three factions. They had come up with many designs which could help the Allies, including primitive communication devices which allowed the users to communicate with one another over long distances. And finally, the third faction was that of the Edain, led by Turin Turambar, Thingol's own foster-son. Together, the three factions became known as the Allies. 

Their sole goal was to bring down Morgoth, and then continue to live on in the world created during the second music. Of course, they all knew that getting there won't be as easy as it appeared. They already had a plan to defeat Morgoth, and most of said plan was centered around the Second Prophecy of Mandos. For this reason, and in order to keep Morgoth and his allies from catching on, the Noldor and the Sindar did most of the fighting, while Edain acted as their back-up. They planned to change this line-up once Morgoth expected it the least, and thus give Turin a chance to get close to Morgoth and kill him.

Yet, unknown to any of them, Melian had started a sub-division of people from all three factions, known as the Guardians. Their true mission was kept a secret from all the members of the triple alliance, and all of the Guardians had knowledge about herbs and medicine in general. 

"What were you doing?" Beleg asked, glancing at the Orc which was tied up to the pillar "Why were you here?"

"Don't you know?" the Orc taunted, revealing two rows of sharp little teeth

"So, Morgoth is starting to put the two and two together, isn't he?" Beleg spoke, trying to hide his worry 

"Aye, he is." the Orc laughed "Master is coming for him, and none of your pitiful Allies can save him from Master."

-x-

"You seem tense." Mablung frowned

"You would be too if Morgoth has his sights set on your best friend." Beleg retorted "I am telling Melian. It's time us Guardians took action."

"He'll hate you for this, you know." Mablung pointed out

"I'd rather he hate me while alive, than continue to like me while slowly dying at the hands of Morgoth and his minions." Beleg confessed

Then he left Mablung and headed off to find Melian. Afterwards, he planned to visit Turin so they could catch up.


End file.
